Torn
by mcsexii
Summary: Mason and Alex are going through a lot of bad stuff, can they get through it? READ AND REVIEW. Rated T for slightly more mature themes. CHP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop it!" Mason yelled at his wife. She wasn't crying and didn't even look upset - her eyes were filled with anger and hate.<em>

_"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" Alex shouted at him, he leant against the counter. He was ready to cry and anyone could tell this - his eyes were filled with guilt and love._

_"Alex!" Mason yelled, trying to stop her and calm her down._

_"Don't say my name!" Alex growled, tears filling up. "You don't get to say my name! You don't deserve it!" He tried to walk to her, she pushed him away._

_"Alex, please!" He wasn't yelling any more - he was begging._

_"I hate you." She wasn't yelling and refused to let her voice break as the tears poured from her eyes. She was harsh and angry. "Get out."_

_"Alex-"_

_"Get out of my house!" She pointed in the direction to the exit._

_"Alex, please."_

_"Get out!" She screamed, her voice cracking as she broke into more tears. Mason obeyed Alex and walked out of the kitchen._

* * *

><p>Alex Russo ran through the large complex building and into a burgundy room. She was wearing a suit for the first time in her life. Mason sat in a chair, not looking at Alex as she sat beside him.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, my brothers had a thing." She said, hoping she wouldn't be made to elaborate.

"A thing?" Penny Sellers said from across the desk.

"Yes, a thing." Alex faked a smile and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath after having to run from a pesk-control worker as a cockroach.

"Um, okay?" Penny sighed, she didn't like Alex, she was glad about the divorce - she thought Mason was too good for her. "Shall we just finish this and sign the papers?"

"Please." Alex said, just a tad slowly, emphasizing how much she wanted to divorce Mason. Mason nodded slightly, agreeing as much as it hurt him.

"Okay, well, this is just a mutual agreement that shows that you'll split your money equally but we need you to sort out your house, car, everything else."

* * *

><p>After an hour of Alex arguing with Penny and Mason sitting quietly beside her, they were finished - Alex got the house and Mason got the car. They hadn't really mentioned the other stuff but agreed to sort through it at home. Mason hesitantly signed the paper, sliding it to Alex. She looked at it.<p>

"Mrs. Greybeck?" Penny urged, wanting this to be over.

"Ms. Russo." Alex said, handing the signed papers to the woman.

"Well, congratulations, I now pronounce you single man and wife." Penny announced, Alex stood up and left quickly, Mason ran after her as she ran out.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Mason yelled, grabbing her arm as he caught up to her.<p>

"What?" Alex asked, coldly.

"I was hoping that when you were late that you'd decided to forget about it." Mason confessed.

"Because _I_ of all people would do that." Alex scoffed. "I was with Justin, my darling nephew turned us into cockroaches just as Max had called pesk control to deal with the bee hive living in the sub shop's food storage. Mason, we're never gonna work again. You ruined it." Alex shook her head at him and walked away.

Mason sighed and slapped his hand against the wall.

"Idiot!" He scolded himself.

* * *

><p><em>Alex lay on the couch reading her magazine with the TV on in the background as Mason came in and sat in the chair turned to the TV.<em>

_"Hey!" Alex grinned, not looking up from her magazine. "C'mon, you can carry me." Alex put her magazine down and held her arms up, waiting for Mason to carry her to bed._

_"We can't have a baby, Alex." Mason blurted out._

_"What?" Alex sat up, furrowing her brow. "But, we want a little baby!" _

_"Well, I don't think it's a good idea any more."_

_"Well, why?" _

_"Because.." Mason thought for a minute (Alex was so shocked to hear this from him that she didn't notice this). "..because I kissed Gigi." _

_"What?" Alex stood up. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I kissed her, I was in the gallery and she came in, next thing I know we're flirting then I kissed her." Mason lied._

_"You're lying!" Alex's eyes filled up. "You would never do that me!"_

_"I'm not lying!" _

_"Oh my gosh, Mason!" Alex cried, running into the kitchen and crying._

* * *

><p><em> Mason joined his wife after letting her cool off for <em>

_"You don't want a baby with me." Mason said._

_"A baby? Forget a baby, I don't want to look at you. I don't want to near you. I never want to be near you again." She growled, coldly._

_"Alex, I'll stay with Jeffrey tonight." Mason stood up, walking to the doorway, Alex stood up too._

_"No. You can't stay with Harper or her husband!" Alex laughed, harshly. "Harper's **my** safe zone, not yours!"_

_"Jeffrey's my best friend!" _

_"No!" Alex ordered him. "No, you can sleep on the streets, I don't know, go sleep with Gigi! She'll like that!" _

_"Stop it!" _Mason yelled at his wife. She wasn't crying and didn't even look upset - her eyes were filled with anger and hate.__

* * *

><p><strong>It'll get better. Promise, this is only to set it up! <strong>

I'm going to post links to who I want certain characters to look like, for the visual, go there!

Let me know what you think.

**I won't update for less than 5 reviews, if it's not popular then I'd rather put my passions into a different story.**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **

**thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

**Thanks to the reviewers, alerters and faves! You're all extremely awesome, promise I'll up date faster now! I'll try for 2 updates today! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Torn, Chapter 2: <strong>You're Not Sorry.<strong>_

Alex Greybeck-sorry, Russo-sat in her brothers' home. Since her parents had retired to the Bahamas, Alex had been forced to move in with Max, temporarily. When he'd taken over the sub shop, Teresa and Jerry had said he could have their wonderful loft, leaving Alex and Justin to retreat there for Christmas, Thanksgivings and, in Alex's case, to hide.

"Daddy!" A painfully high pitched squeal pierced Alex's ears. A little girl ran down the spiral staircase and threw herself onto Alex.

"Hey, sweetie." Alex said, gently, kissing the little girl's head.

"Jessica?" Max ran downstairs and sighed in relief.

"Yes, daddy?" Jessica smiled.

"You yelled for me? I thought the Santa guy came back?" Max was referring to the strange man who had entered his home wearing a Santa costume, asking his child what she wanted for Christmas.

"You mean the paed-" Alex started.

"Uh, excuse me! We talked about appropriate language for around the little ones!" Max's wife, Nancy came downstairs and picked Jessica up.

"She doesn't know what a paedophile is!" Alex giggled.

"Paedophile. Someone who takes great joy in intercourse with children." Jessica said. Alex gasped and looked at Nancy with daggers.

"She's advanced! She doesn't know what intercourse is, though, so it's okay!"

"Intercourse. Makes babies." Jessica grinned, proud of her knowledge.

"She's 3-stop giving her dictionaries to play with!" Alex rolled her eyes, stood up and walked up the staircase. She didn't get on with Nancy and didn't understand how Max did-the small, redhead was a total know-it-all and had extremely high expectations of the 21 year old man.

* * *

><p>Alex walked along the hall, looking at the photo's of herself, her brothers and the whole family-Kelbo, Mom and Dad, Harper and Zeke-they seemed to have a photo of everything, there was even a picture of Justin crying when Juliet turned to dust with old age-pretty morbid, huh?<p>

She admired the newer photos and other stuff, the lizard that Nancy had taken from Max all those years ago was there-in a glass case because Max didn't want to lose it again (he'd only got it back when she'd moved in)-Alex looked at the drawings and other cute things her niece had made. She picked up a 'sculpture' that looked oddly similar to Max's mind reading device and smiled.

"I am _never_ going to have this." Alex whispered, feeling tears well up.

* * *

><p>Mason sat in his house-although, now, it was Alex's. She'd gone to Max's when he came over to get his stuff-he stood up and walked to stack of shelves in the living room; they had everything on them-Alex's wand, the pictures of the Russo's, 5 photo albums (mostly full of pictures of Justin crying over Juliet's death(Alex had taken pictures after 3 weeks of crying(she found it funny!)) and Justin's bigger tears when they'd managed to resurrect her) and other little nick nacks.<p>

Mason picked up a picture of their niece's and nephew's playing in the Russo apartment last Christmas (with the exception of Justin's newest son) and smiled. Jessica was pulling on Justin's 5 year old daughter, Geri's, hair while his 2 year old son, Jackson, ate the wrapping paper. At the side of the frame, you could see Juliet's extremely pregnant belly.

He felt sick. _All she wanted was this and instead I had to hurt her_ he thought. The door opened, making him jump. "Alex."

"Mason." She stood in the door frame, she moved forward, closed it, and stood there, staring at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I-" He didn't know what to say. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Alex lied, taking her coat off and putting in on the coffee table, she put her purse on top of it and moved swiftly over to her Mac computer and turning it on. "I have to get the gallery ready for the show."

Mason sighed, Alex always left the Art Gallery arranging to him-clearly she just wanted him gone. "I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Mason, please." Alex pleaded. She sounded weak, she turned back to the computer, she sat down at the desk and started doing various things.

"Alex!" Mason demanded her attention. "We have to talk!"

"I don't want to talk!" Alex stood up, her eyes full of tears. "I never want to talk to you again!"

"Alex, please! I made a terrible mistake! I lied-"

"Get out."

"Alex! Listen! I said that I lied!"

"Yeah, I know that you lied." Alex walked an inch closer to him. "You see, my Mom called to see how I was. Near the end of the conversation, she tells me that she ran into GiGi the other week. As in, the week that you lied to me."

"I lied for good reasons-"

"Who tells someone they cheated on them for no reason? Was it to mess with me? Revenge for me dumping you and dating Chase all those years ago?"

"What? No! Stop being stupid!-"

"Me, stupid? No, I don't think so! I think that telling your wife-the person that loves you more than anything in the world-that you cheated on them is stupid!"

"Alex! I had good reasons!"

"What are your "_good reasons" _?" Alex mocked in a high pitch, English voice.

"We can't have kids, it's not right!" Mason admitted.

"What are you talking about? It's not right to have a child? More like you don't want a baby! What? Was this just a scheme to get into my pants taken a step too far with marriage?"

"No! It's just not right to force a child into being a wearwolf, wizard mix! Plus, since it wouldn't be a pure breed, it would turn everyone into a wearwolf!"

Alex started crying. She walked to Mason and slapped him. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever and then kissed him. After 30 seconds, she pushed him back and touched her lips with her fingers, as if they weren't there.

"Get out." She begged. He obeyed her and walked to his (already full of the stuff he'd moved out) car. Once the door closed, Alex sank to the ground in a flood of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What about a CHP 3? R &amp; R!<strong>

**3 reviews=UPDATE **

**thanks xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

**To those reviewing, faving and alerting, thank you! xxxx Sorry I took so long! I rewrote this at least 4 times!**

* * *

><p><em>Torn, chapter three: <strong>Stay<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alex lay in bed, the weekend alarm she had set on her iPhone started to play. She groaned as <em>Ours <em>by _Taylor Swift _played- she had a vengeance against the entire _Speak Now_ album for being happy and in love now.

She groaned and sat up, "Shut up!" She smacked the off button on her phone and threw it onto the floor. Alex rubbed her eyes and looked down. "Woah." She looked at a t-shirt that was a little big for her and furrowed her brow- this t-shirt was _very_ familiar. She looked at the open bedroom door and sniffed the air. _'Pancakes? Who's making pancakes?' _She thought and stood up, grabbing her robe.

* * *

><p>"You know what, stop making me breakfast when I don't even know your here. It's creepy and I'd love it if you'd at least wake me first," Alex walked to the cabinet and took out a glass, ready to get some asprin and water for her killer headache, not even acknowledging Harper as she walked in. <em>'Wait a second-'<em> Alex was torn from her thoughts.

"Looking for asprin? I got you some." Alex screamed on the inside as a _very _familiar voice spoke. She turned around slowly to see a certain Brit holding a little plate with a pill on it and a glass of water.

"Mason?" Alex could have kicked herself- not only did she allow him to stay over when she's _supposed _to be mad at him, she also made him think she knew he was there even though she thought it was Harper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Mason asked, his face dropped.

"No." Alex sat down and took the asprin.

Mason sat up and pushed the plate of pancakes towards her. She curled her lip and pushed them back. "I knew we were drunk, I didn't realise you were _that_ drunk."

Alex sighed and scoffed slightly at him- he was the lightweight, not her. He began to explain what had happened and she couldn't help but turn her head to the side and drift into _dream world_.

* * *

><p><em>Alex stood up, moving to the window. She'd just thrown Mason out- the love of her life, the one she'd tried so hard to keep. She looked out of the window and saw that his car was gone. This only pushed her into a further flap of tears. She pulled out her phone and started typing.<em>

**_Harper! I NEED YOU. I think I made a terrible mistake with Mason. Call me soooooon! x -A._**

_NO! Remember what he did! I love you two together but he hurt you and you need to hate him for just a little while longer! TRUST ME. xxx -Harper._

**_I TRIED TO HATE HIM. I can't do it! I need your help! Get over here before I call him! -A._**

_You call him and I'll punch you! xxx -Harper._

**_You can't put kisses after you say you'll punch me.-A_**

_I am ending this conversation!  
>Call me tomorrow, we'll do something nice? xxxxxxx -Harper. (xxx)<em>

**_See ya tomorrow! xxx-A_**

_Alex laughed at her conversation and clicked the 'home' button. She put her phone away and walked to the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of wine and a glass. She sat down and finished a glass within 20 seconds. Alex grabbed the bottle and topped up her glass. She stood back up, and turned on her DVD player. She sat watching sad love stories. After _**The Notebook, Titanic **_and _**Romeo + Juliet** she was bored.

_"Oh, Leo. Why couldn't you just've been mine?" She almost dug out her wand and animated him but resisted, instead grabbing all of the **Scream **movies._

_Alex was watching SCREAM 4, a movie she had never gotten a chance to watch. She watched as the blonde made her way upstairs. _

_"Oh no!" Alex screamed quietly. She saw a hooded figure walk past her house and began to feel very unsafe. She was a little drunk and her house was in darkness. "Did I lock the front door?" She heard a scratching noise and gasped, she grabbed her phone and tapped the contacts button and scrolled._She tapped Mason and put the phone to her ear. She felt her jaw shaking. It took 2 rings for him to pick up.__

__"**Alex! Sorry I took so long to answer-"**__

_"Help! I'm scared!" Alex whispered down the phone, she thought she saw a shadow. "Mason, please! I think there's someone in the house."_

**_"I'm on my way over." _**

* * *

><p><em>Alex was sitting in the little gap between the sofa and an armchair. She had her phone and a cork screw ready to stab, the movie still played, only adding to her fear. The front door opened. She let out a silent scream as a dark figure turned on the lights.<em>

_"Alex?" Mason called out. Alex sighed with relief and climbed out of the gap. He gasped when she appeared out of nowhere. He glanced at the TV then at the wine bottle. "Ah, Alex. You know if you're drinking when you're home alone you can't watch scary movies! You get too vulnerable." He laughed and she hugged him. _

_"Thank God you're here!" She walked him around, letting him _check_ the rooms, eventually leading him back into the living room. "Thanks, Mase."_

_"It's fine. Well... I'd better be off, then?" He walked to the front door. Alex furrowed her brow, trying to make a choice._

_"No!" She grabbed him. Her mind flashed to Harper's text **he hurt you**. "Just, because.. I really wanna watch this movie- you'll have to protect me!" She added quickly._

_"Then I guess I'd better stay then?" Mason smiled, walking Alex to the sofa. He sat her down and walked to the kitchen- he brought another glass and another bottle of wine. "How much have you had?" _

_"Just 2. I think?" Alex giggled, she put the movie on from the beginning and snuggled in._

* * *

><p>"And then we must've drank too much," Mason finished explaining.<p>

"Yeah, I remember." Alex spread her mouth into a fake smile- one of the ones where your eyes don't move and your lips go flat. It didn't get better- they sat like this (Alex's fake smile and Mason looking guilty yet hopeful) for at least 5 minutes.

"So.."

"So.." Alex said.

"Well, I'll go back to where I'm staying to take a shower," Mason stood up. Alex sighed and stood up too.

"Don't be stupid! You can shower here, I'll wait, it's okay," Alex smiled. Mason grinned and walked to the bathroom. Once he had closed the door, Alex ran to her bedroom and grabbed her phone, she sat on her bed and searched for Harper on her contacts.

"_Hello?" _Harper answered in a sing-song voice.

"Harper, I need advice. I did something awful!"

"_I know. "You were soooo upset about Mason", and I felt bad that I couldn't make it so I came over this morning to find an unlocked door and a chaos of a house! I went to your room to see what? NUDISTS! Well, you were wearing a shirt- but that doesn't mean you were wearing pants!" _Alex had to refrain from laughing at how dramatic Harper was being- she could practically _hear_ the hand gestures Harper was making over the phone.

"Harper!" Alex snapped. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault! We were drunk! Anyway, he was all sweet this morning and I think he was hoping I'd want him back this morning!"

"_And?"_

"And I think I do." Alex sighed. "I mean, yes, he hurt me, but he did it for me, he lied for me. I don't know why-" Alex gasped. "Oh my gosh! Harper! I divorced him without even hearing his story! I'm a horrible person!"

_"Calm down! Talk to him?"_ Alex ignored her best friend.

"Hey, you know how you can annul a marriage if you haven't done it? Can you do that for divorce, I mean, I haven't. I don't think he has! Maybe there's a spell!"

"_Now you're just being ridiculous."_

"He's in the shower," Alex said, lying down, her eyes widened and she sat back up, snapping her fingers, "You know what I should do, that would be _really _romantic? I should get in the shower with him! I do kind of smell like Max's room. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Harper!" She hung up before Harper could protest.

* * *

><p>Alex slid into the bathroom, she hung up her robe and pulled off Mason's t-shirt. She shook her hand and walked to the shower, taking a deep breath, she pulled the curtain back.<p>

"Yes?" Mason asked, _very _confused. Alex climbed in and stood in front of him, she kissed him and pulled the curtain back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really liked this chapter, it was a <em>blast <em>to write! Seriously! Hope you like it! I'll update ASAP! Love you's! **

**At Least Amount Of Reviews For Next Chapter: 6? PLEASE! **

**LOTS OF LOVE, MEROL! XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

**To those reviewing, faving and alerting, thank you! I mean it, honestly! I love the reviewers and everyone and I really appreciate it! **

**I would've updated yesterday but I got side tracked reading this one story over and over! I'll post a link to it at the bottom, I really imagine the character, _Violet, _as Selena Gomez! Then I got super sick :( But I'm better! :D And totally obsessed with A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez!**

**Thanks to Tarya kostos loveday for the suggestion! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Torn, chapter four: Sick of You.<em>

* * *

><p>Alex sat in her bedroom, Mason walked in from the kitchen with a tray, on it was the full plate of pancakes he'd made earlier, a cup of coffee and a vase with a rose in it.<p>

"Hi, love!" Mason grinned as he walked to Alex's vanity table and placed the tray down. Alex was oblivious to him entering, remaining in a world of her own. "Alex?" He walked to her and put his hand on her back, "Alex?" She jumped and fell onto the floor.

"Mason! You scared me!" She yelled at him. He held his hands up in fake surrender. He pulled her up and held her arms, moving his hands so they were more cuddling then anything else. She faked a smile and pulled her arms away. "Uh.. Mason, I don't know about-"

"Alex, c'mon. You can't tell me that none of _this _meant anything. You told me you loved me and now your pushing me away!" Mason put his hands on his head and turned away.

"Mason, I'm sorry, but... I don't know what to do!" Mason turned back around. "I love you.." She grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed her back. She pushed him away and slapped him. "..but I hate you!" She screamed a little bit and threw herself on the bed. She buried her head in the pillows.

"Alex-"

"I don't know what to do." Her yell was muffled by the pillows, but Mason still heard her. He sat down and moved his hand to touch her back but let it hover before standing up. He left silently, Alex only realized when the apartment door slammed shut. "Mason?" She sat up and looked around the room. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

**Harper! I don't know what to do! Should I love Mason or hate him? Tell me! Oh, and it's Alex, by the way :) Text me NOW! x-A.**

Hi Alex! I know you love/hate him, I've known since you got divorced, but I can't decide which you feel more. That's on you. xxxx-Harper.

**No help.-A.**

Alex! Calm down, don't go into deep hibernation again!-Harper.

Alex ignored her friend and threw her phone on the bed. She grabbed one of the t-shirts Mason had left and pulled off her robe. She pulled the shirt on and wrapped herself up in bed, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>It'd been a couple of weeks since Alex had left her home, leaving Harper to take care of Alex's job at the Greybeck Gallery of Art(GGA), while Alex slept, ate and drowned in self-pity. She was unshowered, unchanged and all around unhappy. Harper braced herself for the misery that would overwhelm her as she opened the door with her key, she frowned. Alex was sitting on the sofa wrapped in her quilt (unwashed from where she and Mason slept in each others arms), wearing one of Mason's sweaters, the others surrounding her. Their happy memories in pictures covered the floor too. Family movies of the two played on the TV.<p>

"Aw, Alex. Please stand up for me?" Harper begged her friend, setting her purse on the side table next to the front door.

"No! Harper, leave me to drown in my own disgusting life, alone." Alex said, her voice thick with sadness.

"Alex, please?"

"No! Even if I weren't depressed, I'm not feeling well."

"It's probably this junkfood."

"Nope, it's been going on all morning. Just like the past two days, I'm just feeling down."

"Morning? Sickness? Oh my gosh! Alex! Morning sickness!"

"Harper, don't be ridiculous." Alex sighed. "Besides, only gotta wait a couple of weeks to find out for sure."

"No, Alex! We have to get you a test!" Harper started shifting through the stuff on the couch, folding up the t-shirts and sweaters and putting them on piles. "I'll run to the drug store! Oh my gosh, Alex! You could be pregnant! I gotta go!"

"Fine, but if I'm not pregnant, you leave me alone for at least another two weeks!"

"But if you are, you have to shower and come to the doctors!"

"Fine. Go so I can prove you wrong then!"

"I'm going!"

* * *

><p>Alex waiting anxiously in her home. She may have seemed calm, but inside, she was screaming. She and Mason were over, divorced. They couldn't have a kid, right? Besides, he didn't even want one. Alex was shaken from her thoughts as Harper ran through the door with a box.<p>

"Alex! Bathroom now!"

* * *

><p>Alex stood in her bathroom, holding the test in one hand, clinging onto the sink with the other, not wanting to collapse once the results came in. <em>10, 9, 8... <em>Alex took a deep breath and scrunched her eyes shut. _4, 3, 2..._ Her jaw began to shake. Her palms became sweaty. _2, 1..._ Alex opened her eyes and lost her breath. She dropped the stick and screamed. Harper ran in, just as Alex hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh." Harper lifted up the test. _Positive. _

* * *

><p>"Alex, are you sure you're alright?" Harper asked, patting her best friend's face with a wet towel.<p>

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." Alex pushed her friend's hand away and sighed. "Thanks Harper, for staying."

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Alone." Harper told Alex. She grabbed the red head's hand and braced herself for the tears.

"Harper, what am I supposed to do?" Alex cried. Harper squeezed her hand before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You have to go to the doctors, then to Mason."

"Mason?" Alex freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Alex is pregnant! Next chapter is her scan which will be up soon! I promise! <strong>

_5 reviews..._

Link to Selena Gomez story! Imagine Selena as Violet and Gregg Sulkin (Mason) as Al!: Remove spaces and review so the writer updates!

h ttp:/ www. fictionpress .com /s/ 2942268/1/ Flowerbow_Gardens


	5. Chapter 5

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

**To those reviewing, faving and alerting, thank you! I mean it, honestly! I love the reviewers and everyone and I really appreciate it! **

* * *

><p><em>Torn, chapter five: The Way I Loved You<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Alex had found out she was pregnant and had, had an ultrasound earlier that day, the baby was happy and healthy from the looks of it, Alex and Harper sat in the Greybeck-Russo home just looking at the picture of the baby.<p>

"It's so cute." Harper said, dazed. Alex sighed and picked it up from the coffee table.

"I can't see it." She passed it to Harper and relaxed in her seat.

"It's right there." Harper pointed to the picture.

Alex squinted her eyes. "Egh. I don't see it." Harper rolled her eyes and put the picture on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, when are you gonna tell 'he who shall not be named'?" Harper used airquotes, trying to put a cute, funny spin on something scary and serious.

"Voldemort doesn't need to know about my baby." Alex chuckled, then stood up, avoiding Harper's question. Her best friend stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Alex! You need to tell Mason!"

"Harper, shut up. I don't," Alex sighed.

"Alex!"

"Harper!"

"Alex!"

"Harper!"

"Alex!"

"Okay, this could go on for days."

"You're telling him now!"

"Not after I've been screening his calls so much! I'm getting those super cute heels tomorrow so I'll go to his hotel then, geez."

* * *

><p>Alex walked down the street, tons of useless products and clothes filled a bunch of bags that she struggled to carry. Her super cute heels were killing her feet and she wished that she hadn't left her other shoes in her car. She walked past Cafe LeBlanc, the cafe she and Mason loved to eat at. She sighed and continued to stare at the outdoor tables when she saw Mason sitting at one of the tables. Now was as good of time as any to tell him about the baby and she had to do it before she talked herself out of it, and this way she didn't have to make a real effort of going to his hotel.<p>

Alex walked to masons table. He stood up and smiled awkwardly. It'd been a month since they'd last talked, shed been screening his calls and avoiding him at work.

"Alex." He smiled as she stood at his table.

"Hi Mason. I have to talk to you, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring your messages and avoiding you but, uh, I don't know... um.. I'm pregnant. "

"What? Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know if I should keep it. " Alex put her bags on the floor.

"Well.. you can't terminate it- you can't kill the baby. "

"I could give it up for adoption-"

"I didn't want a child because I thought the struggle of being wizard werewolf would strain us and break us up-"

"Ironic, " Alex muttered.

Mason ignored his ex-wife. "Imagine a human couple taking care of a super-magic baby!"

"So.. what? Do I just keep it and raise a baby you said would be hard for two people by myself?"

"But you said you could never terminate a baby- "

"Yeah, Mason, but I've got noone. Mom and dad live in the bahammas. Max and Justin have their own lives. Harper is married and she and Zeke are trying to have baby- I'll be alone Mason. "

He stayed silent.

"What do _you_ wanna do?" Alex asked.

He remained quiet and his eyes widened- like be remembered something.

" Mason!" a blonde girl yelled and walled over to the table. "Oh hello... Mase, who's this?"

Alex faked a smile.

"This is Alex, and Alex, this is Lisa. "

_'Oh god. They are on a date. She's so not his type. A blonde hair, blue eyes? He likes black hair and brown eyes.. and painters. Painters who are magic... and called Alex.'_

"Wait... Alex like-"

This was Alex's time to asert herself as the popular, intimidating girl you don't want to be your boyfriends ex.

"Alex Greybeck." With the divorce. She'd gone back to Russo, but this needed the extra blow of shared surnames.

Lisa looked decastated. Alex was obviously a lot better than shed imagined.

"Mason, we'll meet tomorrow at home to talk?" Mason nodded and Alex picked up her bags and walked away in the catwalk-model way BeBe Rockford had taught her.  
>Why was she so jealous? She wasn't with Mason anymore. Still, Lisa needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Or 500.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the living room of her home waiting until Mason opened the door and came in. The door opened slowly as he entered his old home.<p>

"Mason!" Alex stood up and walked over to him. She went to hug him when _Lisa _stepped into her home too. "And _you_."

"Hi! Sorry for turning up unannounced, but I brought cookies!" Lisa laughed. Alex scoffed out a laugh and took the plate from her with added force. Lisa walked to the living room and sat down. Alex stopped next to Mason.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know we were supposed to discuss the baby but Lisa and I already had a date. Can we talk in your bedroom while she looks through the gallery online- she's been desperate to see my work."

"It's fine, Mason." Alex smiled and walked to the kitchen. Lisa obviously came over because she didn't want Alex and Mason to be alone. Well, you know what? Two can play at that game...

* * *

><p>"So, Mason... I'm pregnant." Alex said quietly, she and Mason were sitting on their bed.<p>

"Yeah, I know. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't want to terminate the baby. I mean, it is a person."

"Yeah, I agree. And I'm sure we could raise a baby together."

"We were supposed too.." Alex trailed off. Her eyes flickered to his hand. It was out and open- asking to be held. Not that Alex was still in love with Mason... she just... hated Lisa. Yup, that was it...

"I'm sorry." Mason said, grabbing Alex's hand. She couldn't hide her smile, as much as she tried. She took their held hands with her other hand, so they were completely locked together. Mason shuffled closer, hoping that Alex wouldn't notice. She lent in, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I love you." She whispered. Tears started to fill her eyes- stupid hormones. Mason didn't respond, he just pulled her close and kissed her, passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

_10 reviews? YOU CAN DO IT!_

Merol. x


	6. Chapter 6

WOWP.

I love Wizards and wanted to write for Mason and Alex.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wizards, it's amazing.

**To those reviewing, faving and alerting, thank you! I mean it, honestly! I love the reviewers and everyone and I really appreciate it!**

**The reviews made me smile! They're all so nice! Thanks for the complements and the laughs!**

**SO GLAD YOU HATE LISA!**

* * *

><p><em>Torn, chapter six: I'll Stand By You<em>

* * *

><p>Mason pulled his sweater back over his head. Alex brushed her hair through and looked at Mason's reflection in her mirror.<p>

"I hope we didn't just make twins- that would suck." Alex sighed.

"That's not how twins are made.."

"Wait, what? You're so funny, Mason." Alex laughed. Mason just shook his head and chuckled slightly. Alex opened her bedroom door, Mason followed her out of the room. They walked together through the halls and both gasped as they saw Lisa. She smiled at them, they fake smiled back.

"So, you two done?" Lisa smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, we're done." Alex smiled, cheekily, Mason held back a smile as he heard Alex giggle slightly.

"Took you long enough!" Lisa joked. Alex bit her nails to try and refrain from laughing. Mason put his head down, "What were you guys even talking about?"

"Nothing important." Mason lied.

"I'm pregnant and it's Mason's baby." Alex told Lisa, she was on fire today!

"W-w-wha?" Lisa's mouth hung open.

"It was before we met-" Mason tried to explain, Lisa grabbed the vase of flowers, she pulled the flowers out and threw the water over Alex, she slapped Mason and grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. Alex spit some water out of her mouth and smirked.

"Wow, Mason. She's a keeper."

"Thanks a lot, Alex." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Mason! Don't leave! We just made a twin in there and you're running after her?"

"Yeah, I am. Alex, I may love you but Lisa isn't a terrible person. She spends her time helping charity and working with kids in hospitals - she doesn't deserve what you just did."

"Uh, hello? I didn't deserve to have water thrown on me! My hair was perfect this morning!" Alex yelled at her ex husband (and now.. boyfriend?)

Mason rolled his eyes and left. Alex stammered a very rude word at the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, and then he just left!"<p>

_"Since when was Mason all into goodie two shoes? He fell in love with you when you dropped water balloons on people's heads, for crying out loud!"_

_"_I know. It's so stupid. You know what else is stupid? Lisa. I mean, honestly, Lisa Robertson? What a stupid name!"

"_I don't even know her and I hate her already!" _Alex grinned. Harper was the best friend a girl could have.

* * *

><p>Alex was 16 weeks along and starting to show a belly. Mason had been screening her calls and stopped going to LeBlanc's. She sat on her couch, clutching her stomach.<p>

"I'm glad that they make nice maternity wear these days. It's makes my job so much easier." Harper rambled, putting piles, and piles, and piles (and many more piles) of large maternity clothes she'd been out buying all yesterday. "Because, I figure, if you have clothes, I can focus on making the baby some fabulous outfits."

"I don't think I want this baby."

"Alex?"

"I want an abortion. I can't do it alone. I can't, Harper!"

"Alex! Don't talk crazy!"

"Harper, I made an appointment-"

"No!"

Alex grabbed her stomach and felt queasy.

"Harper, shut up. Please. I feel like hell."

"What? Alex?"

Alex stood up and started to move to the bathroom, she stopped half way and held onto her stomach.

"Alex!" Harper dropped the clothes and ran to her friend.

"Harper, something is really wrong!" Alex cried, she screamed and collapsed.

"Alex!"

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in her hospital bed to see her parents, her brothers and Harper and Zeke staring at her.<p>

"You're pregnant!"

* * *

><p>After three hours of grilling, the Russo's finally left. Mason walked in slowly and sat beside her bed.<p>

"How are you?"

"I thought we weren't talking." Alex growled.

"I just want to know how _my _baby is doing."

"Miss Russo? I need to talk to you now that you're awake." A doctor entered the room. "I'm going to have to ask that your visitors leave."

"He's the baby's father, so he's not leaving me." Alex told her.

"Well, I'm Dr. Danson, nice to meet you Mr. Russo."

"Greybeck." Mason corrected. Dr. Danson smiled and nodded. She sat in the chair beside Mason's.

"Well, you're stable, no internal bleeding that we couldn't fix quickly, everything is fine... with you."

"How's my baby?" Alex asked.

"There were... severe deformities-"

"How _is _the baby?" Mason asked, knowing the deformities were just because it was half wizard, half werewolf.

"Your baby is stable. Though, we had to do a lot of repairing on your insides, it's as if something... ripped your insides apart." The doctor looked flabbergasted. "Well, get some rest, Miss Russo."

The doctor left. Alex started crying. "I said I wanted an abortion and my baby felt so under attack that it tried to rip my insides apart to escape!"

"What?"

Alex started sobbing, Mason stood up and sat on Alex's bed. He put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Don't be ridiculous. The baby... the baby did hear you talking about getting rid of it and it was just... just so excited to show you what it was, so you would love it, that it hurt it's mummy!"

"You think?" Alex looked up, her face tear stained.

"I know." Mason put his hand on Alex's belly. "It just wants it's mummy to see how special it is."

"Yeah, my baby loves me." Alex put her hand on her belly too, their fingers entwined over her belly.

"You've just gotta keep calm, show the baby how much you love it, make it comfortable in there." Mason pulled his hands away and went to climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go."

"Oh yeah, you have a date with Lisa." Alex guessed. Mason turned back to her.

"Actually, visitors are supposed to leave ten minutes ago unless the mother of the baby wants her husband to stay."

"I want you to stay. I need you to stay. I can't be all alone." Alex told him. He turned back to her.

"Alex, I'm with Lisa..."

"I'm not asking you to run away with me to Mexico. I'm asking you to just stay with me and your baby."

Mason took his jacket off and sat on the bed beside Alex.

"C'mon, shoes off, you can't sleep on that chair." Alex told Mason. He obliged, Alex pulled the covers over the two of them. "I feel achy." She snuggled against Mason.

"Warmth always helps that." Mason held her tighter. She snuggled up more.

"Much better." And that was the complete truth.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed! I really like this chapter :) <strong>

_15 reviews guys! C'mon! I wanna get to fifty soon! :D_

M x


End file.
